God helps Dean
by DeanObsession
Summary: After Dean asks for help on the last episode of supernaural about hunting down cupid and such he turns around to find the girl he'd never expect to see again, and the girl he never wanted to have to live without. Now he won't have to.
1. She's back

Dean looked up into the night. "Please. I need help."

Jo landed on the ground with a thud. She stood up and brushed her jeans off. She shrugged her beige jacket on as it had fallen to her shoulders when she fell. She looked around and found herself to be in front of Bobby's. She looked around and saw she was alone. There was lights on inside, but she didn't go in right away. She had a feeling. Something, or someone, was telling her to go outback. She found the Impala on the side of the house and then a couple feet further Dean stood, starring at the sky.

She didn't know what to do, but then Dean turned around.

"Jo." He said in shock. His voice raspy.

"Dean." She said. Dean wiped out his knife.

"No need Dean, I'll do it myself." She said taking her knife out. She cut into her arm and watched the blood start to ooze out. Then she held the silver part and showed him that there was no effect.

"I still don't believe its you." He said harshly.

"Give me your holy water Dean." He obeyed and threw it to her. She poured it over her arm and drank some.

"Believe it now." She said staring at him to see his reaction.

"Oh my god." He said, still shocked. All of a sudden he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jo." He whispered as he hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you?…. How did you?…" He asked.

"A couple seconds ago, I landed in front." She said pointing to the front of the house.

"I'm sorry about Sam." She said all of a sudden. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew she had to tell him eventually.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, breaking away.

"I can see everything you guys do, not all the time. I'd have to be watching twenty-four seven to watch you all the time. Which is probably why I didn't know you were back here. I wasn't watching at the time." She said.

"Where?" He asked confused.

"Heaven Dean."

"We should probably get inside, so Bobby can see you too." He said heading back around to the front to the door. She followed silently, realizing he didn't say Sam's name too. She walked in with Dean and Bobby turned and his face turned white. All of a sudden he lunged at her, but Dean got in front of her and yelled at him to stop. Bobby stopped and looked at Dean, trusting him. He hugged Jo. She hugged him back.

When they stepped apart they went to the living room and sat down. She explained what she had to Dean to Bobby. She tried to ignore Sam's cries for help from downstairs, the guys seemed to be handling it good enough.

"So what were you, some kinda angel?" Bobby asked.

"No, I was just one of the people who stayed in heaven like they were still on earth, only no dying." She said, distracted, looking around randomly.

"I was trying to help Sam, but then He got mad at me." She explained.

"Wait, you were helping Sam?" Dean asked.

"Ya, I was still up there, but I was trying to help Sam control his hunger. Famine was an evil bastard and then the demons got in. It was working until those sons of bitches moves the dresser and he was calling, thinking you and Cas were back." She said, directing the answer to Dean. Then she continued.

"But then God got mad at me for helping the "demon child"," She said, with air quotes around demon child. "He must have thought the only way to hit two birds with one stone was to bring me back to life to help you and "punish" me." She said, air quotes around punish.

"Wait God?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Ya, he didn't really show himself to angels or the other people, but he said I was special, and that he needed to look over me, to guide me."

"To do what?" Bobby asked.

"He never said." She answered.

"So you were brought back to life to help me?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he knew that he had to punish me somehow, even if I was special for whatever the hell he wanted, so he brought me back to life and landed me here. You asked for help so he sent it." She said the last sentence while raising her arms, referring to herself.

"I need to see Sam." She said quickly looking at the door to downstairs.

"You can't, not ye-" Bobby began.

"I need to see him now." She said. "Please Bobby." Bobby sighed and stood up, Dean didn't object he just followed Bobby and Jo silently down the stairs. Bobby undid the heavy door and Jo stepped inside.

"Jo." Sam said, acting as shocked as Dean and Bobby had been. His arms were chained to the wall, and he stood against the wall, not being able to move about.

"Hey Sam." She smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did you come back?"

"Long story Sammy, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"They told you." He said, sounding sad, guilty.

"No, I knew. I was helping you out before the demons unhooked you from that sink." She explained, tilting her head to the side a bit for a second.

"Why would you help me?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Sam, I'm going to help you with whatever you need. Your like family, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She said softly. Then she walked closer to him and hugged him, even though he was restrained he managed a hug as well. She stepped back and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you alright. Do you feel like you are still craving it?" She asked him seriously.

"Yes, I do. It wore off a couple hours ago." He said, completely sincere.

"Alright, I believe you." She said and unhooked him. He rolled his arms and stretched. Dean and Bobby had seen and heard everything. They were going to warn her to get too close when she moved in for a hug, but restrained. Then again when she took the chains off his arms.

They walked out and Bobby closed the door roughly before they all went upstairs. He didn't seem happy about letting Sam out, but he didn't complain.

When they got upstairs Sam went to the kitchen and Bobby went to the study for something. Dean and Jo were left in the hall.

"Wanna go outside and talk?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Sure." She said smiling. They went outside and stood on the porch.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Jo asked.

"Uh, well." Dean began, rubbing the back of his neck. Jo walked over to Dean and kissed him. He was taken by surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

They broke smiling. They were still in each others arms when they spoke again.

"Guess you took the words right out of my mouth." Dean said. His grin deepened. Jo kept smiling. At that moment they felt like they never wanted to move, they were finally together. That was when he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to Jo. He wanted to complete this long journey of the apocalypse together. Neither of them had to say it though, they both knew as they looked into each others eyes. He finally had her back, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


	2. Talking to God

**Dean kissed Jo this time. His hands moved to her butt, she hit them lightly, but then just put her arm back around his neck along with her other arm. **

"**Excuse me Dean and Miss Joanna." Castiel said. They broke apart all of a sudden. Surprised by his sudden appearance.**

"**Cas, Do you always have to come at a bad time." Dean asked annoyed. Jo and Dean stood side by side, his arm around her waist.**

"**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid it is urgent." Castiel said.**

"**What is it Cas?" Jo asked.**

"**God hasn't made himself known personally to me and I'm afraid the only way to contact him would be through you Miss Joanna." He explained.**

"**Just call me Jo, Cas. You know that." She said, then thought. "Wait why are calling me that again? I told you, you could call me Jo when I was in heaven." She asked confused. **

"**Wait, you talked to Jo after she died?" Dean asked angrily.**

"**Yes Dean, but I couldn't inform you of our meetings for the sake of your work." Castiel tried to explain.**

"**Like hell you couldn't! You couldn't tell me she was okay, or that she knew everything that was going on!" He yelled.**

"**Dean, he couldn't tell you." Jo said, turning to him. **

"**Why the hell not Jo?" He asked her.**

"**Because, I told him not to." She said.**

"**Why wouldn't you want me to know that you were okay?" He asked in bewilderment.**

"**It wasn't my choice. I had to tell Cas that because God didn't want you to know?" She explained to both of them. She hadn't been able to tell Castiel before then. **

"**It still frigen sucks." Dean muttered.**

"**Tell me about it, I had to watch everyone be completely clueless to my being there." Jo said. **

"**So how exactly are you going to use me to contact God?" Jo asked.**

"**I need you to ask him, if he thinks your as special as you've said then he is watching us now." Castiel explained. **

"**Alright, but I have no clue how this is going to work." She said. **

"**I need you to be focused on what you are doing, which is why I need to bring you to a holding room." **

"**No, She's not going unless I go too." Dean said quickly.**

"**Dean, It may not have as much affect if you are there as well." He said.**

"**She doesn't go if I don't know." He repeated. He tightened his grip on Jo's waist.**

"**Come on Cas, if He really needed me in all this He wouldn't mind if Dean was there." Jo tried to convince Castiel. **

"**As you wish Jo." Then he touched their foreheads and they were in a bright room with chairs and a long dining table, but no doors. **

"**What do you want me to do Cas?" Jo asked.**

"**Try to contact Him, I don't know how He is contacted, but please try your best." Castiel said.**

"**Alright." Jo said sighing. She looked up and closed her eyes. Dean stood next to Cas behind her. **

"**Please, I need you here. I need you to talk now, it's important. I need your help." She whispered the last part. All of a sudden the floor around her glowed. She fell to the ground, unconscious.**

"**Jo!" Dean yelled as he ran to her. He knelt down beside her and held her in his lap.**

"**What happened Cas?" He said angry and worried.**

"**I do not know. This is the only way of private contact He may be able to have with a human." Castiel suggested.**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked still holding Jo. **

"**It means that He is most likely talking to her within her mind to keep what He says confidential. It might be because He doesn't want us to know He really is here." Castiel said looking around the room. Dean didn't like the sound of that. He looked down at Jo and saw her peaceful face and couldn't help but smile. Then he looked back up.**

"**Cas, how long is this going tot take?" Dean asked anxiously.**

"**I have no way of knowing. We must be patient Dean." He said still looking around the room. As if, if he looked long and hard enough, he could sense God's presence.**

"**We left Sam and Bobby there going to get worried." Dean said looking down at Jo's face. **

"**It's only been a couple of seconds on earth Dean." **

"**Right." He said quietly. All of a sudden Jo lifted her head and breathed in heavily. Before Dean could ask if she was okay and what he said she let out a piercing scream. **


	3. The need for answers

**A/N: Thanks lynsay, angeleyenc, jess-jen, and nexus432 for the great reviews. You guys rock! I just wiah that Jo would come back! And the fact that Dean and Sam went to heaven and didn't see Jo pissed me off, and the Lisa thing, come on! **

"Jo!" Dean rasped. "Cas, what the hell is going on?!" Jo fell back into unconsciousness with a whimper.

In Jo's Conscience

A man with dark brown hair stood before her, he was God.

"Jo, What are you doing back here? I didn't call upon you." He said.

"I know, I called upon you. Cas, I mean Castiel, wants to talk to you. The apocalypse requires many questions that need to be answered." Jo said as she walked forward and picked up a bright red apple out of the bowl on the table. She put it back and stopped to look at him.

"I can't speak to him or anyone, but you, for now. Tell him that I don't hold the answers to the apocalypse and that it's in your hands. You are the key Joanna. You, Sam, and Dean are all important."

"They know their part in this, but I don't!"

He said, "I guess it's time for you to know now isn't it."

Back to Dean and Castiel

Dean kneeled with Jo in his lap, Castiel pacing slowly beside them. Jo opened her eyes and sat up. She scrambled to sit up and stood. She held a blank expression before shifting her gaze down to her shirt. She hesitated before pulling it over her head and onto the floor. Her upper half was then clad in a purple bra.

"Not yet Joanna." Castiel said.

"Then when?" She asked. "Did you know about this?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, on his feet since she had stood.

"I have been looking for answers myself, and the story is true. You mustn't tell anyone. It has to play out as it should. You are the vessel for Theresa." Cas explained.

"What?!" Dean yelled. "What are you talking about, she's a vessel too!"

"Yes Dean." Castiel said.

"Who-" Jo started.

"I can't tell you, for it isn't solid yet. It could be either." Castiel said.

"Either? Oh my god, no, no. Not them!" Jo said as she walked forward. "Take us back!"

"Jo, in your situation, the odds of it being Michael are highest. You can't change what is meant to be, Joanna."

"Do we have to say yes before it happens." She looked at him as she asked.

"No, it has to happen before." Castiel said. Then they were back with Sam and Bobby. Jo had her shirt back in place.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sam got up from his seat and walked over to them grinning. He looked happy to be out.

"The apocalypse, what else." Dean said gruffly before walking past and grabbing a beer. He was gazing at Jo the whole time.

"So you're a vessel." Dean said, still looking at her.

"Dean, you know this already." Jo said, sitting in a chair.

"But they don't." Dean said, motioning to Bobby and Sam.

"You're a vessel?" Bobby and Sam said in unison.

"Yah, for Theresa. I can't tell you the rest, it's important." She said with a sigh. An hour later they had all talked and joked like before they started drifting off.

"Jo, your in the guest room. Sam, you got the couch." Bobby said, before heading to his room.

"Yah." Sam muttered, already sprawled across the couch. Jo started going upstairs, but Dean stopped her.

"Guess were sharing a room." He said almost amused, his hand on her arm. She laughed sarcastically and continued walking up the stairs. Dean couldn't help but notice how her ass looked in her jeans. He grinned and followed her up the stairs.

The guest room was a room with a bed, sheets thrown across the bed, a lamp on a wood nightstand and a dresser on the left wall when you walked in. Jo walked over the right side, Dean to the left. Dean turned the lamp on. Jo threw her shirt on the floor and unbuttoned her jeans.

"What-" Dean said surprised.

"I didn't get dropped back down with a change of clothes Dean." She explained and dropped her jeans to the floor. She wore just her bra and matching panties. She pulled back the covers and got in. Dean got in in his boxers and jeans.

"Will you shut the light off?" She said.

"What's with the sudden attitude?"

"Got a lot on my mind. Light?" She answered.

"Sure, anything for you sweetheart." He said with a laugh. He may be fine on the outside, but on the inside he wanted answers.


	4. A feather for a thought

A/N: _I love your comments guys! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that about the whole Lisa thing, and wow, he's with her now. WTH? Did he not have any feelings for her at all, did he just forget that she died not a few months ago. _

Jo opened her eyes and stretched out. She looked around to find her upper half sprawled across Dean's bare chest. She straightened up and pulled over to her own side. She looked back at his sleeping face. He was handsome, and sweet, she told her self. Then she stopped. _What am I thinking, when he finds out about this it'll ruin his life, or Sam's. _Dean started moving and she got up. She looked at the bathroom door inside the bedroom and back at Dean. She needed a shower, so she went in and closed the door behind her. She turned on the hot water and got in, closing the curtain behind her.

She put on her clothes from yesterday, except for the jacket and walked downstairs. She needed clothes soon. The same clothes weren't too bad, but by tomorrow who knew what would accumulate on it. She saw Bobby reading through some old books, and Sam sprawled across the couch, a thin gray blanket over his legs and some of his chest. He wore a gray shirt as well and looked content while he slept. She walked over and pulled a feather from the table. She went over to the couch and leant over. Jo moved the feather slowly across his nose and face. He moved, slapping himself in the face. She laughed and he grabbed her and threw her on him on the couch. He opened his eyes to find her sitting there. He narrowed his eyes.

"I was sleeping." He said. She laughed and looked at him. He was cute, and he was also very kind.

"What's going on?" Dean's rough voice broke in. She knew how it looked, with her sitting in Sam's lap as he was sitting up from his sleeping position on the couch. She jumped off. "Just teasing Sam." She said before going into the kitchen. Dean looked at Sam, eyes raised, but still a glare on his face. Sam innocently sat there and shrugged his shoulders.

Dean followed her into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, wondering about how this was going to plan out. Dean looked at her and noticed the worry and stress on her face. _She is under way too much, _he thought as he sat down. _And I'm going to find out what it's about if it takes me getting my ass kicked for prying by this blonde no-shit hunter._


	5. Short talk

"Hey Jo." He said, raising a beer to his lips.

"Dean." She said, still looking far off. They were sitting across from each other.

"Jo, what went on up there? We need to know all about this situation as well to keep this from happening." He said, looking at her. She was silent, but then turned towards him.

"Theresa is harsh and she wants me punished if I don't say yes, but we still have months until that will be necessary." She began, taking another sip.

"I have to… become, pregnant, in order to say yes. After the baby's born she will want me. But it can't be anyone's baby Dean." She said.

"Pregnant, why?" He asked.

"Because Theresa is a mother, of sorts. I specifically have to have a baby… with Michael or Lucifer." She looked at him. He choked on his beer.

"What." He said. He paused for a moment, taking it in. "Well, that's easy, neither one of us was planning on saying yes. So it's not a problem."

"You don't have to say yes," She watched him choke once more. "in fact, they prefer before."

"We'll just, uh, not, you know." He said uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't." She said too quickly. "But we should probably tell Sam, if something happens and he says yes, Lucifer will here and I'll have no choice… It'll happen, and it will be Sam's, even if he's not aware of it." She said, wrinkling her brow at the last part. It was silent again.

**A/N: **_This story is going to fast forward through different parts of the rest of the season, with her part of them, but it will stop near the end of the season, to continue the story._


	6. Moments along the way

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sam. It's a lot to take on." Jo said, putting a hand lightly on his. He sat there gawking at nothing in particular. He had just heard of Theresa's traditional plan.

"Jo." Dean groaned. "Your not helping." Dean exclaimed as she rolled over onto him in her sleep. She woke with a groan.

"Shut it Dean. I know you've been wanting me for a couple months, but whining is just making this whole thing worse." She rolled back over and fell back asleep. Dean was practically pouting in his sleep on the other side of the bed.

This was the hundredth time Sam found himself staring at Jo. He sickened himself. How could he think about that when, even without Theresa, she belongs to Dean. He looked over, and sure enough, Dean was glaring.

Jo turned around and stabbed the demon and it sparked with light and died. Lucifer stood across from her, waiting, wanting something.

"It hasn't happened yet." She snarled at him.

"I know. I was just observing." That was when Dean threw the rings, but the devil wouldn't move. The hole closed up and their plan failed. The Devil collected the rings and was gone.

Dean grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He groaned as he felt her lips and body on his as they stood there. They kissed and broke apart before they got too serious. They had been doing it for a while, it was their only alternative to what they really wanted.

Dean pulled into the field with the music blaring. Sam and Adam turned towards him. Sam hadn't said yes, but Adam was Michael. Jo stood between them, she stood there, waiting for Dean to come with his part of the plan. It worked, the devil showed up and Michael and him wrestled into the hole. Only Michael was the first to go in, and the hole closed before the Devil got in. They sighed heavily in defiance.

Jo cried out in pain, Lucifer had chained her to the cement floor, and he now ran a rusty knife along her side at a slant. Dean and Sam burst through the door.

"This will work fine for you Sam." He said with a smile before he left. He spoke as if to encourage Sam. They unchained her and Dean pulled her up. The fight was getting worse, they could feel it.

They were in the car, Jo in back. "Animal I have become" played on the radio and Jo was reminded of how Sam and the demons are connected. She looked at him to find him looking back at her, looking guilty and sad. He had realized what she did.

"Jo," He began to explain, but there was no need.

"It's alright. We can handle this." She said before turning her gaze back to the window. Dean glanced between them, wondering and protectively.

Hours later

The mood was lifted and they were listening to music on the radio while talking along the drive. Dean sat up in her seat and whispered in Dean's ear.

"Hey Dean, can we stop for some food." She put her hand on his shoulder and ran it under his jacket, but over his shirt. He instantly became uncomfortable.


End file.
